Addicted
by MizzBellamy
Summary: Cuando el amor es una droga, destructiva e incapaz de dejarse atrás. Tan solo aguardando el momento en que se convierta en medicina.


Es medio tragico, casi como todo lo que yo hago, esto es como que el pago de una deuda y el regalo de otra persona...

Y por si las dudas, tiene cierto contenido subido de tono, el primero que hago de esta forma, así que sean bienvenidos todos los comentarios...

Recomendacion, a ver si leyendo esto pueden escuchar "Addicted" de Kelly Clarkson.

**Disclaimer:**Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece todo es de J., si no todo esto tendría un final diferente.

**Addicted**

Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado en su vida, ahora pasaba días enteros encerrada en esa cabaña en el bosque de Dean, luchando contra sus instintos, peleando férreamente para no caer de nuevo en la tentación. Su tentación más grande, su adicción más terrible. Debería sentirse culpable por sus acciones, por caer en ese asfixiante mundo de lujuria que la embargaba cuando lo tenía a su lado, cuando sin poner resistencia alguna cumplía todos y cada uno de sus deseos, traicionando en el camino a su mejor amiga, aquella que estaba pronta a casarse con el motivo de su malestar, con ese ser despreciable que la manejaba a su antojo, que utilizaba todos sus encantos para hacerla caer en esa atmosfera de aturdimiento.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba y no sabía si era parte del síndrome de abstinencia, o anticipando el placer que disfrutaría si su hechizante demonio hiciera acto de presencia en ese momento antes de lo acordado, cerró los ojos aun sabiendo que lo recordaría, pero finalmente eso es precisamente lo que buscaba. Recostada en esa cama, las memorias acudieron con tan solo desconectarse de la realidad, y muy pronto ahí estaba la imagen que buscaba, esa sonrisa cautivadora y tan diferente a cuando tan solo eran unos niños y su amistad era lo más puro que existía. Evocando el recuerdo de su primer encuentro dejando que esa primera vez le erizara los vellos como si lo viviera de nuevo…

_Se encontraban los dos en su pequeño despacho en el ministerio, él había acudido a ella con un informe de su última misión y esperaba que le ayudara con algunos datos históricos que por supuesto él no tenía conocimiento. Llevaban dos horas trabajando, entre tanto ella se moría de nervios ante las penetrantes miradas de su compañero. Delirante esa era la palabra con la que definía su situación, el pesado aire que los encerraba y la estreches del lugar la sofocaban al punto de perder la cabeza y dejar que su imaginación volara, de una manera que no era correcta. Quería tener sus labios recorriendo su cuello, succionando pequeñas partes de su anatomía y dejando visibles marcas de su presencia en ella, deseaba que con sus manos recorriera su cuerpo y dejar que sus dedos… resoplo inconforme con la clase de pensamientos que tenía sobre su mejor amigo y más le valía dejarlos a un lado. Prohibido, era otra palabra adecuada, más que eso, sería casi un pecado. Sacudió su cabeza negando todo, y pudo darse cuenta que de improvisto se puso de pie y avanzo a la puerta. _

––_No hemos terminado. ¿Ya te vas?––pregunto desconcertada, poniéndose de pie también y apoyando las manos en su escritorio como forma de detenerse ella misma para no correr y aferrarse a ese cuerpo._

––_Es insoportable todo esto. No, tu eres insoportable…––susurro Harry con voz contenida. _

_Las palabras traspasaron su pecho alojándose cruelmente en su corazón, decidida rodeo su lugar de trabajo y se detuvo a medio camino de buscar una explicación. Observándolo atentamente en busca de alguna señal de risa, porque de no ser así, entonces dejaría libres esas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, y que aún no se manifestaban debido a su orgullo. Había sido tan inesperado y no comprendía esas palabras. Y sus ojos viajaron por toda la anatomía del hombre a punto de irse, cuando se percató: una de sus manos se aferraba al picaporte de la puerta con extrema fuerza como si ese fuera su salvavidas y la otra en un puño conteniéndose de algo. Trago saliva al notar su profunda respiración, como si el mismo se tratara de controlar de hacer algo y no sabía qué hacer, ni de donde había venido todo aquello. Furioso Harry se dio la vuelta y de dos zancadas llego hasta ella aprisionándola contra su escritorio, colocando los dos cuerpos a una peligrosa distancia, su mirada tierna había pasado a la historia, la veía de forma furiosa casi animal._

––_No tienes una maldita idea de cómo quisiera que nunca más existieras en mi vida––la miraba de una forma casi mortal, como si con su mirada pudiera cumplir lo que acababa de expresarle, eso parecía una de sus pesadillas de colegiala. Pero no era así de ninguna manera porque ahí se encontraba atrapada entre la madera y ese cuerpo rebosante de un repentino y loco coraje contra ella .Con Harry hablándole de una forma tan cruel, que no terminaba de comprender que carajos sucedía. ––No tendría que verte todos los días, no serias la mejor amiga de mi novia…así no me provocarías como lo haces._

_Hermione abrió los ojos ante sus últimas palabras, y su corazón brinco de una manera loca y entusiasmada antes de analizar todo lo dicho por el pelinegro. Ahí con ese tono de amargura, de odio él de declaraba algo, y así no era como había soñado, es más incluso el parecía despreciar todo lo que ella provocaba, pero ni siquiera era capaz de decirle con exactitud lo que era y sin embargo dejo que las lágrimas salieran de sus orbes castañas, con un nudo atravesándole la garganta y dejándola sin habla, sin palabras con las cuales defenderse. _

–– _¿Crees que no te he escuchado en las noches? Cuando lloras y susurras mi nombre de manera dolorosa desde que Ginny y yo anunciamos nuestro compromiso, o las noches previas a este, en las que incluso despertaba en medio de la noche solo para escucharte gemir mi nombre en sueños…––conforme esas palabras venenosas salían de la boca del ojiverde, apretaba su cuerpo al de la castaña que ahora mantenía un semblante aturdido y se asustaba ante su actitud. Hipnotizada por esas orbes esmeraldas resplandecientes de deseo. ––Me has hecho desearte con locura, me has hecho odiarme a mí mismo porque le hago el amor a mi novia pensando en ti.––poso sus manos a los lados de la chica haciéndola su prisionera y dejando sus rostros mucho más pegados de lo que ya estaban, aspirando muy fuerte la esencia que ella desprendía. Hermione veía la cara de gozo que se formaba ante ella, descubriendo que estaba dejándose llevar por ese extraño juego._

––_No Harry–– susurro por fin al darse cuenta de las intenciones del moreno, pero se sentía débil tanto física como emocionalmente para luchar contra él._

––_Palabra incorrecta…no vuelvas a decir "no Harry". ––le dijo de forma enérgica, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba una de sus manos a la cadera de la castaña, posándola ahí y formando círculos con las caricias que comenzaba a darle, acercando su rostro al cuello de está dejándola en tal estado de shock que no pudo resistirse ante eso. ––Este olor tuyo me mata, y solo me hace fantasear más contigo, no puedo controlarme más…por eso comienzo a odiarte, porque me provocas con todas tus manías sin darte cuenta, o quizás lo haces a propósito. ––la forma de los susurros de Harry comenzaron a erizarle los vellos, a producirle escalofríos y por fin, cuando sintió sus labios apoderarse de su cuello e ir subiendo para pronto alcanzar sus labios dejo que sus instintos y deseos se apoderaran completamente de ella._

_Con urgencia tomo la cabeza de Harry para que este dejara en paz la piel de su cuello y por fin besarlo de tal forma que se sintió extrañamente mareada, y todos sus sentidos dejaran de funcionar para solo centrarse en la deliciosa manera en la que su mejor amigo jugueteaba con su lengua. Sin ser consiente de quien había tomado la iniciativa, de un momento a otro y sin despegar sus labios ya se encontraba sentada arriba de su escritorio, lanzando a manotazos todos los papeles y con Harry acomodado entre sus piernas dejándole sentir la excitación de la que era víctima, balanceándose entre sus piernas de manera torturadora, sin remordimientos, sin sentido, buscando un mayor contacto que los llevara a la locura, que los llenara de placer. Con un juego de manos entre los dos, acariciando todo cuanto podían, como si fuesen dos viejos amantes que se reencuentran después de tener tanto tiempo separados. Con la clara diferencia de que solo eran mejores amigos, que no se susurraban cuanto se amaban, si no que él no cesaba de repetir cuanto comenzaba a odiarla por hacerlo desearla tanto y estar mandando al carajo la fidelidad que le debía a la mujer con la que se casaría._

––_Espera...detente, no podemos Harry. ––la voz de la castaña se escuchaba tan débil, pero con esfuerzo separo de ella al pelinegro, quien respiraba tan agitado como ella. Sus verdes ojos se encontraban tan oscuros por el deseo que sentía, ya no la besaba, pero sus manos no dejaban de acariciar su cuerpo, y en ese momento en el que sintió las manos de él acariciando la piel de sus muslos internos se sintió irremediablemente perdida, sometida ante su feroz mirada y las sensaciones que le producía.––Ginny… _

––_Olvídate de ella… yo lo hice. ––le dijo sacando sus manos y provocando que ella gruñera como protesta, una que pronto murió al ver que solo era para tomar lentamente la tela de su falta e ir bajándola, mientras que ella con el corazón bombeándole a mil por hora se encargó de quitarse la blusa que vestía, obedeciendo a esa petición hecha con la mirada. Apagando esa débil voz que le suplicaba no seguir adelante. ––No sé qué haces conmigo… eres como una droga, una que no compartiré con nadie más…me pertenecerás…_

––_Seré tuya tanto como tú lo seas mío…––le contesto enrollando sus piernas en la cadera de su amigo y apresándolo, sintiendo sus sexos chocar aun cuando Harry todavía tenía los pantalones puestos ––Quítatelos… ¿Serás mío?_

––_Tú conoces la respuesta––contraataco el moreno mirándola momentáneamente con desprecio, separándola de su cuerpo para acto seguido dejar que sus pantalones se perdieran en algún lugar del piso. Atrayendo sus cuerpos como si fuesen imanes para fundirse en un solo ser, adentrándolos en un prohibido placer del que no existía retorno._

Antes de dejar que sus recuerdos la consumieran completamente abrió sus ojos sobresaltada y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas se apoderaron de su rostro, dejándose a merced del dolor que invadía todo su ser. Pensar en ese momento en el que su vida cambió drásticamente era su propia tortura, porque después de eso, de permitir que se apoderara de su cuerpo, de su alma, no fue capaz de alejarse de él. Por más que había intentado detenerlos a ambos en cada pasillo desierto, en cada habitación, cada rincón que era testigo de la transformación del pelinegro, de la sumisión de ella. Se sentía sucia, utilizada, débil, sin ser ella misma. No se reconocía, ni tampoco lo reconocía, lo sentía tan cambiado, tomando su cuerpo con una furiosa pasión, acudiendo a ella desesperado por tenerla entre sus brazos, pero jamás había una palabra que le demostrara cariño, era más bien una obsesión…de ambos. Porque probar de los labios del ojiverde era su nueva adicción, ahora mentía a todo el mundo, veía a los ojos a la pelirroja y se sonreía cuando se sentaban en la mesa para compartir la comida en la Madriguera, pero debajo de su aparente tranquilidad también lo provocaba, jugaba ese juego peligroso que horas después lamentaba, ansiaba ser descubierta por alguien y que le gritaran lo mala persona que era para de esa forma poder lamentar ante el mundo de la enfermiza necesidad que la dominaba cada vez que veía a los ojos a Harry y este se comportaba como el buen amigo que siempre debió haber sido. Porque ahora eran dos infames personas que dejaban que los oscuros deseos se apoderaran de ellos, que perdían toda noción de valores y se susurraban cuanto se odiaban mutuamente al saberse presos el uno del otro.

Desplazo su vista por toda la habitación, deteniéndose brevemente en las fotografías que la adornaban, admitiendo que había perdido a todos a su alrededor en un inútil intento de alejarse de su tortura, de su demonio personal, ese fantasma que no la abandonaba y la encontraba donde quiera que fuese. Su respiración se cortaba al pensar que siempre sería la segunda de importancia en su vida, así había sido antes cuando lo demostró en aquella prueba del torneo de los tres magos; y siempre por un Weasley. Antes había sido Ron quien la opacara, ahora se trataba de Ginny, esa flamante futura esposa que el mundo había declarado como la perfecta compañera del héroe del mundo mágico.

–– ¡Harry!––grito desgarrando su garganta y liberando por fin un poco de la desesperación que la llenaba. Sabiendo que liberaba un poco su pesar, sin nadie más que la escuchara, dejando que su grito fuera consumido por el silencio y la profundidad del bosque. –– ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Porque en lugar de odiarte de verdad, te amo como lo hago?

En un arranque de desesperación se puso de pie y entro como un torbellino al baño, revolviendo entre los estantes buscando la salida más fácil a su problema. Y entre sus dedos se deslizaba esa fina lámina de filoso metal que pasaba entre sus dedos. ¿Así acabaría todo? Seguía llorando reteniendo más gritos de frustración pensando al extremo que Harry la llevaba. Observo su rostro en el espejo, sus ojos cubiertos por dos sombras como señal de su falta de sueño, el camino de las lágrimas marcando cada una de ellas en sus mejillas, la imagen de la desesperación. Aparto la vista de ella misma y la poso sobre el objeto entre sus manos, demasiado llamativo. ¿Sería así de fácil? ¿Sería tan cobarde o tan valiente para hacerlo? "No volverás a verlo, ni sentirlo, dejaras de existir…" le informo una voz en su cabeza. Y al darse cuenta de sus intenciones arrojo con violencia aquella hoja de afeitar, lejos de ella, de sus venas…

Rota, así se sentía, estaba sometida a los deseos y voluntad del pelinegro y eso era una cómoda zona de confort. No veía nada más que a él, lo tenía en cada uno de sus pensamientos, en sus sueños, quería cada vez más una probada de ese hombre demoniaco. Su necesidad era más grande ahora después de considerar terminar con su vida y el miedo a perderlo había sido lo que la hizo resistir. Es como si no fuera ella nunca más…perdida para siempre en el mar de confusión que le suponía Harry. El reloj de la recamara marcaba ya el atardecer, por fuera el cielo adquiría un tono rojizo como aquella sangre que no se derramo. El pronto llegaría y la tomaría entre sus brazos para después hacerla suya como venía haciendo después de su primer encuentro, y como siempre ella caería ante sus encantos, sin reproches, sin palabras y se limitaría a probar una vez más esa droga que le suponía el cuerpo de Harry Potter. Porque eso era ella en cierta forma; una adicta. Una adicta a todo lo que Harry le ofrecía aunque fuesen sobras, porque de alguna manera sabía que él también le pertenecía, de otra forma no acudiría a refugiarse entre sus piernas con esa furiosa necesidad. Se mantendría a su lado, pendiente y satisfaciendo sus pedidos, para que así, algún día el abriera los ojos y le correspondiera totalmente. Porque detrás de la mirada furiosa de cada encuentro ella podía jurar que veía ternura en su mirada.

Era una adicta, esperando que su droga se volviera su propia medicina.


End file.
